


i just want you in my life.

by fakecrew



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/F, Fake AH Crew, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakecrew/pseuds/fakecrew
Summary: "in a busy room, you're all i see."





	

**Author's Note:**

> title and basically the whole plot inspired by gb eating gb whilst listening to gb by crywank :)
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoy!! :D

meg and lindsay always catch each other at the worst times.

today, it’s a fancy cocktail party. you would think two criminals would stand out like a sore thumb, but in their own weird way, they fit in perfectly.

this whole party was set up by james wilson, a leader of another crew in los santos. word was fake ah crew were meant to be here to take him out, along with everyone else here.

but meg couldn’t find anyone that looked like they would kill, or maybe couldn’t find anyone that looked like they wouldn’t kill. i mean, meg and lindsay look like relatively normal people, in normal dresses, drinking normal drinks and making up normal conversations.

meg could hear lindsay laughing from across the room, it was one of her loud laughs. one that could make a whole room spin to look at her. one that makes you want in on the joke, one that causes you to laugh even though you aren’t sure why. it’s so warm and probably over something so mundane and boring, but meg’s interested.

this hall is so crowded, rich people with their rich families and rich children running around, it makes meg’s nose turn. meg can barely see past anyone even in her heels, she can basically hear lindsay mocking her.

and meg is trying really hard to keep her attention off of lindsay. but she keeps catching her eye, infatuated by the way she talks and walks and smiles and laughs - at the exact right moment, for no longer than needed.

she’s a natural at this kind of shit, meg thinks.

lindsay goes to walk over to meg, or so that’s what it looks like but lindsay is stopped by someone and meg turns around too fast, almost toppling over.

it’s not like she had expected lindsay to be here and if she had maybe she would have thought up some conversation starters or imagined where this night could lead - maybe she wouldn’t have shown up at all.

she notices her heart beating a little too fast and takes a swig of whatever drink the waiter just offered her.

it’s disgusting.

but at least now she can blame the alcohol.

you see, meg and lindsay have known each other for a while. they met when they were new to los santos, new to gun fights or fists fights or sometimes both, new to the sound of police sirens and the stench of blood.

but they never stuck around long enough. they were always moving; moving into new towns, new jobs, new crews. and in a few months would see each other again.

which was each their favourite time.

they never really thought of staying but now meg’s watching lindsay talk and walk and smile and laugh and meg doesn’t know what she’s thinking.

meg tries to reason with herself - if lindsay wanted to stay, she would. meg knows there are people more equipped with this life, one of these people being lindsay, it makes sense for her to leave.

meg lets her feet take her to where the food is placed and starts stuffing her face. she isn’t really sure what it is and it doesn’t really taste great but, meg has been living off crisps and coke for the last few weeks so who is she to judge.

and no matter how hard she tries - to be fair, not very hard - her eyes keep wandering back to lindsay.

“you’ve been staring at her the whole night, please do us all a favour and go over to her.” a voice appears behind meg, making her jump.

“who are you?” she asks, i mean he looks like he belongs here; all sharp smile and slick hair, “and why do you care?”

“i’m ryan haywood. and i can tell by the look on your face you know exactly who i am,” you can’t really live in los santos and not know who ryan haywood is. “lindsay and i know each other, acquaintances if you like, and by the amount of times she has also looked at you i think she’d like you too.” he grins. he fucking grins.

meg has more questions than answers at this point but before she can do anything ryan has disappeared and lindsay in front of her.

“what did he want?” she asks, concern wrapped around her voice.

“nothing, just asked where the bathroom was.” meg shrugs.

really meg? that was the best you could do?

and before anything can register, guns are firing and people are screaming. lindsay grabs meg’s hand and they hide under the table, knees pressed against each other.

and meg knows this is literally the least romantic moment but hey at least she can blame the explosions going off for her heart in her ears.

the coast seems clear in about 10 minutes and ryan comes back to grab them.

“coming?” blood covering his suit.

“what the fuck dude?” lindsay asks as she stands, still holding meg’s hand, “a little warning might be nice next time.”

“hey, we weren’t going to let our new recruit get shot.” things click for meg.

like - oh, that’s how he knows lindsay.

they are in the penthouse and meg gawks at everything. lindsay leads her to a room, that meg assumes is her own.

meg takes a place on the bed, looking at her hands, “you work with the fake ah crew?”

lindsay is pacing, “yeah, new stuff. they’re really nice dudes.”

all that can be heard is meg’s breathing and lindsay’s footsteps.

“are you okay?” lindsay stops right in front of meg.

a smile forms on meg’s face, lindsay probably remembers all the nightmares and sleepless nights, but meg knows lindsay is just that kind of person. always worrying about everyone. meg would say that’s her favourite thing about lindsay, along with basically everything else. “yeah i’m alright, or will be at least.”

meg stands and just as her hand reaches the doorknob, lindsay mumbles, “stay.”

meg turns and her and lindsay are face to face.

“i thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
